


Not So Innocent

by writhingunderneathnouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Top!Niall, bottom!Louis, dom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writhingunderneathnouis/pseuds/writhingunderneathnouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis teases Niall for being sweet and innocent. Niall's far from it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unedited work  
> \- A piece of writing from MY wattpad account Meshii  
> \- Idea from a friend who found it on Tumblr (user unknown)

Niall had always put up with Louis's constant teasing of him being sweet and innocent. He didn't get it, what made him so innocent to Louis? Surely he knows he's not. Niall's not one to brag or be in the spotlight with the women he's been with, but the odd occasional conversation of who he spent the night with to the boys was brought up. 

Maybe Louis believed Niall was too easy. Too vanilla. Too plain. Niall was beyond plain. No one knew what he hides up in his head, and that's why Louis continues to tease him about being sweet and innocent. 

Today was no different. Louis sat next to Niall in his hotel room, the other boys resigning to their own rooms to get their much needed sleep. Louis and Niall were not keen on sleeping though, wanting to stay up late and play video games. Just like when they first joined the band. 

Louis pinched Niall's cheeks, cooing at the sweet, innocent look Niall had plastered on his face. "Such a sweet little innocent baby" Louis bopped Niall's nose. He just rolled his eyes, taking it on the chin, like he always does. What can he say to get him off his back.

"I'm getting a drink. You want?" Niall asked and stood up to walk to the fridge in the hotel room. 

"Aw wittle Niall is drinking" Louis cooed and followed the younger, Irish, boy. "You shouldn't be drinking it ruins your innocence" Niall slammed his bottle of beer down on the counter so hard he's surprised it didn't break. He had enough of Louis's teasing. He couldn't handle it anymore.

Niall stormed up to Louis, pushing him against a wall. Louis's back hit the wall with a thud, but neither of the two said anything about it, louis was too stunned at what just happened. Niall was a little mad you could say. He was sick and tired of being misleading. So, he would show Louis who he really was. 

"Me? Sweet? Innocent? I've fucked a Victoria's Secret model. I've stolen two guy's girlfriends. Even Ed Sheeran wrote a song about how I fucked his girlfriend" Niall spoke deeply, his hot breath hitting Louis's face. 

Louis was beyond shocked. He didn't know he had that power over people. To make them leave the one they claimed they loved to shag Niall. No doubt Niall is hot. He is the hottest man Louis has come in contact with. It was just his face, so sweet and innocent looking. How could anyone think he could steal people away? 

"I'll show you how 'sweet and innocent' I am Louis" Niall grabbed Louis's hips, pulling them close, rubbing his clothed dick other the older males. Niall went to Louis's neck, sucking a mark into the skin while rolling his hips into the older, but smaller boy's. Louis's head tipped back involuntary, he couldn't help how good it felt.

Louis couldn't believe what was happening. He never pictured his friend doing this. He thought Niall was straight. Louis wasn't, by any means, straight. Everyone knew that. But Niall? Would never have guessed he would be into this.

Niall picked up the younger boy by the thighs and pushed him back into the wall, again, their crotches touching through their jeans, Niall still kissing Louis's neck, and Louis's hands gripping Niall's hair. He was growing hard, very quickly. It's been longer than he'd care to admit since he's had sex. It's hard to find a gay male that you're attracted to and is attracted to you. 

The older boy hummed in pleasure while Niall pushed his hips into Louis's, making his body hit the wall, surely disturbing whoever was spending the night there. Desperately, Louis tried to pull Niall's head away from his neck, wanting to feel his lips on his own. 

Its like Niall knew what he wanted without words being spoken. Their lips connected and moved together while Niall continued to dry hump Louis, his body moving with each thrust onto his body. As desperately as Louis wanted to keep kissing Niall, he couldn't, his moans were too frequent to kiss properly. Niall pulled away from the kiss first and moved his mouth to Louis's neck. 

"Wanna take it to the bedroom?" Niall asked hotly against Louis's neck before nibbling on his earlobe. 

"Mm, yes. Yeah" Niall smirked. He's wanted to do this for a long time and ever since the teasing he's been waiting for the perfect moment to show Louis how innocent he isn't. Now was his time to shine. It doesn't help Niall has always been fond of Louis, wanting to show him a good time.

Niall carried Louis to his room and dropped him on the bed. Before Louis could think about taking his clothes off, Niall was sitting on his lap, grounding his ass onto Louis's semi hard dick. Louis loved it. It's been too long since he's had another male touching him. 

"So hard already Lou?" Niall smirked, he leaned down and kissed his neck. "Can't wait to fuck you senseless" Niall pulled his shirt over his body and tossed it away. Louis's hands roamed Niall's body feeling the muscles under his fingers. He couldn't wait to drag his nails over the skin. 

"I can't wait either" Louis needed him. Badly. He began rutting against Niall's crotch above him, humming pleasure, until Niall gripped his hips, holding him down.

"Uh, uh" Louis whined. "Gonna get you nice and hard okay? Then I'll fuck you so bad you won't be able to walk for days" 

"Do it" Louis stated. Niall smirked and climbed off Louis's smaller body to remove his jeans. Louis lifted his ass off the bed and Niall pulled the material off his soft legs. His bulge prominent in his black briefs. Leaning down, Niall mouthed at the covered dick before him, sending Louis wild. He just needed to be touched properly. "Niall" Louis's voice went higher than normal. 

"Needy" Niall stated. Louis just groaned in annoyance, his eyes rolling. "Tell me, Louis. What do you want me to do to you?" Niall began spread Louis's legs.

"Kiss me, mark me, stretch me open Niall. Fuck" a moan left Louis's lips at the thought of what he's asking of his friend. "Fuck me. God Niall" Niall's hand rubbed over the harden member in front of him Louis's head tipped back in pleasure. Everything feels so much better when it's not your own hand.

"Very needy aren't cha" Niall teased, lightly grabbing Louis's dick in his hand. "But, I guess I can do what you want. Because I'm not innocent" 

Louis couldn't believe it. Sure he thought Niall was innocent, well, plain, not so much innocent. He never, ever, believed that Niall could have so much control and be one to do so many things like he's asked for. Of course Louis has done more, and enjoys more, but his mind isn't clear and that's all he wants from Niall right now.

Niall pulled up Louis into a sitting position, and pulled his shirt off his body. The height difference was large, with Louis sitting on the bed, Niall standing, Louis had to look up to meet the ocean blue eyes of Niall. He couldn't help but think his older friend was the one who now looked innocent. Like a five year old looking up in wonder something so amazing. His eyes were wide and in awe, Niall almost broke his composure and threw away the non-innocent card just to make love to Louis. But he didn't, and couldn't, he was proving a point. 

"So, remind me, what did you want me to do first?" Niall asked. His voice, deep and husky as he whispered into the older lad's ear.

"K-kiss me" Louis stuttered, Niall was making him shiver with pleasure. The sound of his voice, the way his breath felt over his skin. It was wonderful. "And mark me. Make 'em visible to everyone" Niall's eyes darkened at his words.

Their lips connected in a hot kiss, Niall lowered Louis down, their lips never parting as he laid on top of Louis on the bed. Niall's tongue pushed into Louis's mouth, and he allowed his younger friend to control the kiss.

Niall pulled away, giving time for Louis to gain his breath, he pressed kisses along his chin to his neck where he bit and sucked marks down the right side. Louis gasped each time a new one was being made, his past lovers never gave him one, well not for a long time. He normally gave them, leaving them along their torsos. But Louis wanted everyone to know what he had been involved in. 

Louis's hands wandered down the toned back of Niall, all the way to his jeans. Louis's squeezed Niall's ass, a non-vocal way, to get his attention. 

"What?" Niall asked him. 

"Jeans. Off. Please" Louis whined under the younger boy. 

"Do you deserve it yet?" he nodded furiously. He needed more, more skin on skin, more contact with his aching hard dick that was no doubtedly leaking in his briefs. 

"Yes. Please. Please Ni" Niall looked down at Louis. He was pleading, begging. 

"Where's your lube?" Louis frowned, his arm lifting and pointing to where his suitcase lay against the farthest wall. Niall leaned to his ear and whispered. "You get yourself out of those tight briefs, and don't touch yourself. If I catch you, I won't continue" Niall pecked Louis's check then climbed off walking to Louis's suitcase. 

Of course Niall was hard. So hard it was painful. All this kissing, grinding and the gasps emitting from Louis's mouth was enough to turn anyone on. Niall bent down and searched through pockets and piles of clothes in Louis's suitcase, trying to find the lube, and condoms while he's there. Always good to be safe.

From the bed, ruffling of sheets was heard as Louis removed his underwear that was constricting his aching member. So badly did he want to touch himself, but Niall gave him an order that he was going to stick to. He watched as Niall rummaged through his bag in search for his lube. 

"Ni, have you got it?" Louis asked, getting very impatient. "Its in the zipper. With the condoms" 

"Yeah, got them" Niall stood up and walked over to where Louis lay naked, his head on the pillows. "You haven't touched now, have you?" Louis shook his head. 

Niall smirked, he sat the items in his hand on the wooden bedside table and leaned down, kissing Louis softly, all while working on undoing his buttons and zipper. He then pulled away from Louis and pushed the material down his legs, allowing his briefs to go down with them. Louis was quite impressed with Niall's package. He didn't quite expect to see that, when he was naked. 

"So what was the next thing you wanted?" Niall asked. He climbed on top of Louis. "Stretch you? Stretch you open so you can fit my dick in you?" 

"Ughh. Yes. Yes please" 

"Alright babe" Niall pecked Louis's lips then pulled away, he grabbed the tube and sat in front of Louis, who had bent his legs and spread them apart, showing Niall he was ready for his fingers to do their job.

Louis watched Niall, his dick against his stomach and leaking precum, while he lathered his fingers. Niall rested a hand on Louis's inner thigh, for comfort, but not too much, he didn't want to show he was going soft. His finger teased the hole, running around then pushed in. 

"Oh" Louis's back arched and toes curled. Niall just moved his finger in and out, crooking it every now and then before pushing in his second. It was early, a little too early for comfort, but Louis went with it. 

Niall pushed his fingers in and out of Louis's hole, watching them disappear into the older boy. Then he spread them. His fingers spread and scissored open Louis. His mouth fell open with his head tipped back. It was all so good. Every little movement felt good. 

Niall just looked at Louis's exposed neck. It was almost as if he were a vampire, wanting to bite into the sensitive flesh, that was already showing the marks from before. He pulled his eyes away from Louis's neck and looked at where they were connected. 

A smirk flashed across Niall's lips and he snuck a third finger in, pushing it alongside the previous two. Louis's eyes widened and mouth went wider as he moaned loudly. 

"Ahh. Oh God" Louis gripped the sheets tightly, rocking his ass down on to Niall's fingers, crooking and spreading them in his tight hole. 

"How's it going? Want another?" Louis lifted his head, which felt extremely heavy, and looked at Niall with hooded eyes, eying off how big Niall actually was. He shook his head and let it fall back on to the softness of his pillows. "You sure?" 

"Mm, very sure baby face" Niall narrowed eyes.

"You better not be teasing me again Louis" his voice stern and pulled his fingers out. He felt empty, and cold. Niall lubed up his dick and Louis laid there, trying to spread his legs in a way he felt comfortable. He settled for bringing his knees up to his chest. 

"Last thing" Louis smirked. "Fuck. Me" 

And Niall intended it. He intended to fuck Louis like he hadn't been fucked before. Fuck him so much he'd be sore for days, even weeks. He'd always remember the way Niall fucked him, and that's exactly what he planned. 

Niall pushed into Louis with little to no warning whatsoever. Just pushed himself all the way in and listened to how Louis hissed. Louis gripped his own legs tightly, leaving crescent indents in his skin. It hurt and it stung. He thought he may have nearly been ripped. 

"Fuck Lou. So tight" Niall gunted, moving his hips back and forth into Louis's ass. Louis moaned. "Wrap your legs 'round me waist. Gonna fuck ya nice and good" 

Immediately, Louis let his legs wrap around Niall's toned body, Niall's hands were placed either side of Louis's shoulders. He was preparing himself to fuck Louis senseless. Just what he deserves for not realising how innocent Niall is not. 

Without another word spoken, just a quick closed mouth kiss, Niall snapped his hips back and forward. It pushed in hard and deep into Louis's body. His back arched and hands gripped on to the strong muscled arms either side of his body. 

Niall made quick, hard, movements causing Louis to move up the bed with each thrust in, the bed shook and smacked into the wall behind them, without a doubt echoing into Harry or Liam's room. That didn't register to them in that point, all that did was wanting to feel absolute pleasure and reach their highs. 

Niall leaned down to Louis's, sweat dripping down their faces, he breathed hotly onto Louis, trying to connect their lips for a kiss. It seemed more breathing than actual kissing. But Louis was desperate to feel his lips. No matter how hard he was being fucked, or pushed up the bed, he wanted to feel Niall's soft lips.

Louis wrapped his arms around Niall's neck and pulled himself close to Niall. Their lips connected and Niall continued to thrust roughly into Louis. The kiss was sloppy and included lots of moans and breaths, but they managed. 

Louis's strength was wearing out as the feeling of someone else being inside him overwhelmed him, he fell back down. His body weak and tired. He wanted to reach his high and he was definitely nearing it. He just needed his spot to be touched. 

"Ughhff. Fuck. God Niall, again" Niall had found it. "Again, again, again" he babbled. 

Niall was quite pleased with himself. Louis was quite the vocal one in bed, and Niall wouldn't have pictured Louis being such a loud bottom. He had always pictured Louis as a top. But Niall continued to push into that spot inside Louis that made him feel good, as well as Niall himself. 

"Niall" Louis whined, pushing his hips with Niall and grabbing at the flesh on Niall's chest. "Close. So close" he was breathless, sweat covering his skin and making his hair stick to his forehead. 

"I'm close. Don't worry" Niall assured and put his hands on to the wooden bed head. Louis looked up in awe. His eyes wide, blown with lust. 

Now with a new position. Niall pushed deeper into Louis, still hitting that spot, just harder. Louis screamed in pleasure as his body moved even more, sometimes bumping his head slightly on the wood behind him. His legs were growing weak and finding it hard to stay wrapped. But the feeling came. 

It built up inside Louis's stomach, his hole clenched around Niall's dick that continued to push into him, and he came, without being touched since he had his briefs on. Chants of Niall left Louis's mouth while Niall continued to move, chasing his own orgasm. It soon came, and Niall released inside Louis.

His brows knitted together at the unusual feeling of something shooting inside him. His legs relaxed and fell to the soft mattress. Niall slowly pulled himself out, his member softening while he moved next to Louis.

Their chests moved up and down heavily. Louis was still a little in shock about the whole situation that unfolded. Did he really just get fucked by Niall?

Niall laid on his side, holding himself up with his elbow, head resting on his hand. He looked at his friend with all the tattoos covering his smaller body.

"Not so innocent now, huh?" Louis turned his head a looked at Niall's smug grin. 

"No. Definitely not" he agreed. Niall smiled and traced over the words on Louis's chest. "You fucked many guys?" he questioned. He seemed very experience in what he had to do to please Louis. 

"A few here and there" Niall smiled. "Not jealous are you?" Louis chuckled and shook his head. 

"No, no. Just seemed to know what to do is all" Niall closed the gap between the two and pressed his lips to Louis's for a soft kiss. It only lasted seconds, as Louis pulled away, worry over his face. "What's that coming out of my ass? You didn't make me bleed did you?" 

Niall sat up and looked for the weak boy, a chuckle filling the room. "Its only cum. Relax" 

"You didn't use a condom?" 

"Guess I forgot. It got pretty heated" Niall admitted. He's normally fairly good at remembering to use a condom though. He even had one ready. 

"Yeah" Louis mumbled. 

"This wasn't your first time right?" Niall looked at Louis worriedly. Louis met Niall's worried glance. 

"Well... Not exactly" Louis started. 

"Wait..." Niall interrupted. 

"I've never bottomed before" Louis spoke before Niall. 

"God dammit Lou" Niall was exasperated. "Are you okay?" 

Louis just smiled, his shaking arm came up and cupped Niall's worried face, he brought their lips close together. A slow sweet kiss. 

"I'm great" he whispered, connecting their lips again. 

Niall smiled and laid next to Louis, his arm wrapped over Louis's body, not caring about him being dirty. 

"You may not be innocent. But you're sweet" Louis mumbled. 

"Not gonna tease me for another so many years are you?" Louis chuckled. 

"Maybe" he closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. "But its alright, that's what friends do" 

Niall laughed. He pressed a kiss to Louis's cheek and climbed off the bed. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, a small groan was all Niall heard as he left the room. He wandered into the bathroom and returned shortly after, a warm cloth in hand. 

"See. Sweet" Louis mumbled, almost unable to comprehend the words he spoke, while Niall wiped over Louis's body. "Stay with me. Please?" 

"Of course" Niall climbed under the blankets and helped Louis get comfortable. He couldn't imagine how sore he was going to be after what they did. "We may have explaining to do tomorrow to the boys" Niall voiced, wrapping his arm over Louis's body. 

"Mmm" Louis hummed. "Be mine Niall?" Louis asked before he slowly drifted off. Niall was a little taken aback, but leaned to his ear and whispered. 

"Yes" 

Louis fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unedited work  
> \- A piece of writing from MY wattpad account Meshii  
> \- Idea from a friend who found it on Tumblr (user unknown)


End file.
